kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kang Jin
|Full Name = Kang Jin/강진 |Stage Name = Raijū [ former ] |Born = 06 November 1999 |Age = 20 |Gender = Male |Nationality = Korean |Ethnicity = Korean |Sexual Orientation = |Romantic Orientation = |Relationship Status = uwu |Birthplace = Incheon |Native Language = Korean |Languages Spoken = Korean English Minimal Tagalog Minimal Cebuano |Label = Rainbow Entertainment [ former ] |Group = Knight [ former ] |Position(s) = Main Dancer/Lead Rapper/Vocalist [ former ] |Years Active = 2011-2018 |Trainee Period = 3 years |Casted On = 25 November 2011 |Personality = Growing up sheltered (and lowkey isolated because he was a child of a celebrity), Jin is a typical wallflower, staying silent and stationery in the background whenever there isn’t a need for his voice. Though he gets along with people well enough and he has no problems socialising, he rather prefers people approaching him first as that’s how he knows they want his company. He doesn’t want to inconvenience anybody if they don’t appreciate him approaching them. After all, better safe than sorry. Jin has a natural charm around him that makes him very approachable, the charm of a gentleman according to the old ladies on their street. He’s very polite, always remembering to use honourifics around elders, to be kind to his hyungs and maknaes, and to do a perfect ninety-degree bow. He knows how to hold in his temper and face issues with a calm front. With his mannerisms, one can say that he’s the epitome of Korean etiquette, the gentlemanly son so many people wish to have. He’s a different story when he steps into a basketball court though. Growing up under the wing of a former professional basketball player, Jin has talent and lots of it. Heck, he was even planning on pursuing a career in it before he was scouted. On court, Jin is as cocky as can be, with quick fluid motions that made his father proud. His style is influenced by his father and several of his father’s former teammates who also coached him. Jin knows he rules the court, and he wants to remind people of that fact. Getting to know him a bit better lets one see the more hidden corners of Jin's personality. In addition to being a basketball nerd, he’s also an anime and manga geek. He spends his summers at any available anime conventions around the country, even some in Japan if he can afford them, his aesthetics letting him complete most of his cosplays. Whenever he’s at a bookstore, he always makes a beeline towards the manga section first and above all even if it was Dohee who sent him there. Jin even managed to pick up some Japanese because of his hobbies. His two German shepherds are named Soul and Maka from his favourite anime of all time; Soul Eater. |History = Everyone glorifies love, stating it’s the most powerful force and that it brings nations together. However, love is actually a double-edged sword. Yes, it does make you happy and it does complete your life, but love found in the wrong places is destructive. It breaks hearts, lives, and homes. Kang Jin is a product of this destructive kind of love. Conceived accidentally during one of the many romantic liaisons between famous basketball player Kang Minseok and journalist Jung Shin-ah, he was the living reminder that Shin-ah had loved a man other than her faithful husband. The affair had started during Shin-ah’s assignment on covering Minseok’s team’s latest game. Despite the ring on her finger and the picture of her two daughters in her locket, Shin-ah’s heart had undoubtedly fallen for the charming team captain, Minseok unfortunately reciprocating. They knew they were doing something that could ruin Shin-ah’s family, but the temptation was too much to resist. They were careful to not drop any hints, to make it seem as if they were strangers when in reality they would meet up secretly in a discreet place. They were careful during their liaisons, until one day the unthinkable happened. Shin-ah had Minseok’s child growing in her womb. That was when the couple knew they had gone too far. They ended their relationship the day Shin-ah got a positive in a pregnancy test. The same day, Shin-ah was able to come up with a legitimate excuse to tell her husband why she came back from her trip carrying a child. The baby was Shin-ah’s surrogate child for her friend, who had died of her terminal illness just after the surgical implantation. The fabricated friend was Minseok’s partner, who he didn’t reveal to the world because she wanted her privacy. Shin-ah didn’t tell her husband because it was a last-minute decision. It was clever, and Shin-ah’s husband didn’t suspect a thing. Nine months later, the ‘surrogate child’ was born; a beautiful baby boy. Out of ‘gratitude’, Minseok let Shin-ah choose the baby’s name: Jin. Shin-ah was only able to spend time with her son for only a few months with her husband and daughters getting to know baby Jin before she had to part ways with him and Minseok. Shin-ah’s family had undoubtedly fallen in love with Jin, with six year old Jung-ah and four year old Tae-ha begging their mother to let them keep him and her husband Byeongcheol suggesting Minseok to live close by so they could visit him easily, but Shin-ah and Minseok knew the risks. Minseok had grown to love the Jung family and his heart was being torn to pieces with guilt knowing that he almost broke this lovely, charming family because of his selfish desires. He didn’t want a scandal to happen should he and Shin-ah get carried away again, so he used the reasoning that he didn’t want the family to get caught up any media stuff should he stay close to them. It really wasn’t that hard in convincing Shin-ah’s family since he was sincere enough, seeing as it was the lighter side of his real reasons. But despite that, Byeongcheol and the Jung daughters were able to convince Minseok to keep in touch once in a while. Shin-ah and Minseok parted ways, their story having come to a close, promising to never bring up e circumstances that brought them Jin… Until a few years later that is. Jin grew up with his dad and ‘uncles’, his dad’s teammates. His mother figure was their stern manager and his elder sister figure was said manager’s wife and the team’s coach was his grandpa. Basically, the entire team was his family. He learnt the basics of the game the moment he was able to walk, his vocabulary was filled with basketball terms, and his playtime was light practice drills with his dad and uncles. The court was his playground and the little boy loved it that way. He knows he has a mum, the kind lady who was always sending him gifts through the mail once every month. He also knows he has two older sisters, who send him pictures. But it always puzzled him why they couldn’t visit and the fact that there was another man with his mum. “You’ll understand when you’re older, Jinnie.” They’d always respond when he asks. The team knows about the events that lead to Jin, and they promised to keep it from the little boy for as long as possible. Everything went as smoothly as possible, until that one fateful day. It was two weeks after Jin's ninth birthday. It turns out, Shin-ah still had feelings for Minseok, no matter how small they were. “I want us to start over,” She said over the phone, three days after her husband’s demise at his workplace. It was wrong for her to go back to Minseok after all these years, and especially after Byeongcheol left the world of the living, but she was grieving and it clouded her judgement. “I’m sorry, but I want to honour Byeongcheol. He wasn’t only your husband, he was my friend too. So please, don’t.” Minseok had replied, before ending the call. A strangled noise shook him out of his reverie. Jin had heard all of it, especially the husband part. His dad was a cheater, the young boy realised. Jin had looked up at Minseok and hearing that his father was a homewrecker broke the little boy's heart. He didn't speak to his father, no matter how many times Minseok apologised and promised to explain everything to him. Jin was a product of infidelity, something that was explained to him by one of his uncles, and he hated it. Somehow, in his sadness, he suppressed the memory. Jin was behaving normally the next week, acting as if nothing happened. He avoided the topic of what happened the previous week and so did everyone else. They knew how traumatised he was and they'd rather avoid the topic, too. Minseok and Shin-ah still contacted each other for Jin's sake, but everything was never the same. Fast forward years later, his cousin from the Philippines, Amihan, came for a visit. That was also the first time he met his mother and half-sisters, since Shin-ah was more than happy to accept the offer of accommodating her son and his cousin because Minseok had a really important game scheduled at the same time as Amihan's visit. Jin loved the family and pretty soon he was integrated into their family life for two weeks. He was the happiest as he could be during Amihan's one month stay, since this was also the time when he was scouted along with Amihan, though in different companies. They auditioned together and were each other's support during the harsh years of trainee life, especially after Amihan's, now Dohee, disastrous visit to Tacloban. Dohee had proudly announced herself as one of Knight's first fans once Knight debuted, and Jin did the same once Echo had debuted not a year after. Dohee was also the reason behind Jin's stagename: "Y'know you should probably call yourself Raijū because you'd stun them so hard as if they got struck by lightning." |Model = Jeon Jungkook |Eye Colour = Brown |Hair Colour = Black |Height = |Weight = |Voice Type = |Blood Type = |Distinguishing Marks = None |Gallery = |Father = Kang Minseok |Mother = Jung Shin-ah |Full Siblings = None |Half Siblings = Jung Jung-ah (sister) Jung Tae-ha (sister) |Spouse = None |Children = None |Other Relatives = Cha Do-Hee (cousin) |Relationships = |Name Meaning = *Stage Name: Raijū -> mythical Japanese lightning beast 강진수 *Surname: Kang (강) -> River *Given Name: Jin-Soo (진) | Jin (진) -> True |Nicknames = Rai |Favourite Colour = |Favourite Movie = |Favourite Song = |Favourite Food = |Favourite Drink = |Most Important People = Knight |Most Treasured Possessions = His mother's gifts |Custom Trivia = WIP |Side Gif = Jinsoo Kang — Side.gif |Side Gif 2 = Jinsoo Kang — Side 2.gif |Side Gif 3 = Jinsoo Kang — Side 3.gif |Bottom Gif = Jinsoo Kang — Bottom Gif.gif }} Category:Characters Category:Knight Category:Bisexual Category:Biromantic Category:Rainbow Entertainment Category:Idols Category:Male Idols Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Name Begins with "J" Category:Maia